logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
TBG Pearl
1967-1970 Until 1970, there are no specific logos for TBG Pearl as they use the company's logo. 1970-1981 1981-1989 TBG Pearl green trees blue gold id.png|Network ID (1985). TBG Pearl palm tree id.png|Network ID (198?). TBG Pearl Eye of the World pre promo ID 1987.png|Pre-network promo ID (Eye of the World, 1987). TBG Pearl Eye of the World post promo ID 1987.png|Post-network promo ID (Eye of the World, 1987). TBG Pearl promo - Side Street - 1981.png|Network promo (Side Street, 1981). TBG Pearl Studio 930 Airport 75 promo 1981.png|Network promo (Studio 930, Airport 75, 1981). TBG Pearl promo The Best of The Muppet Show 1985.png|Network promo (The Best of The Muppet Show, 1985). TBG Pearl Cat People promo 1985.png|Network promo (Cat People, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - Gonghei Review 85 - 1985.png|Network promo (Gonghei Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl World Review 85 promo 1985.png|Network promo (World Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - Sport Review 85 - 1985.png|Network promo (Sports Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl 1986 Miss TV Pageant promo 1985.png|Network promo (Miss TV Pageant, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - Bret Maverick - 1985.png|Network promo (Brett Maverick, 1985). TBG Pearl Studio 930 promo 1985.png|Network promo (Studio 930, 1985). TBG Pearl Studio 930 The Sky's No Limit promo 1985.png|Network promo (Studio 930, The Sky's No Limit, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - Sunday Night Box Office - Coal Miner's Daugther - 1985.png|Network promo (Sunday Night Box Office, Coal Miner's Daughter, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - The 25th Annual Grammy Awards Show - 1985.png|Network promo (The 25th Annual Grammy Awards Show, 1985). TBG Pearl promo - The Crystal Light National Aerobics Championship - 1985.png|Network promo (The Crystal Light National Aerobics Championship, 1985). TBG Pearl Chiller promo 1986 1.png|Network promo (Chiller, 1986, 1). TBG Pearl Chiller promo 1986 2.png|Network promo (Chiller, 1986, 2). TBG Pearl Studio 930 promo 1986.png|Network promo (Studio 930, 1986). TBG Pearl The Big Red One promo 1986.png|Network promo (Studio 930, The Big Red One, 1986). TBG Pearl promo - Fright Night - Alfred Hitchcock Presents - 1986.png|Network promo (Fight Night, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, 1986). TBG Pearl Friday Solid Gold promo 1987.png|Network promo (Friday Solid Gold, 1987). TBG Pearl promo - Hotel - 1987.png|Network promo (Hotel, 1987). TBG Pearl promo - Studio 930 - Murder - By Reason of Insanity - 1987.png|Network promo (Studio 930, Murder: By Reason of Insanity, 1987). TBG Pearl promo - Stingray - 1987.png|Network promo (Stingray, 1987). TBG Pearl This is Gonghei promo 1987.png|Network promo (This is Gonghei Ad Magazine, 1987). TBG Pearl Formula GP promo 1987.png|Network promo (Tuesday Sport, Formula GP World Championship Special Contest, 1987). TBG Pearl Honda Theatre slide 1981.png|Network slide (Relliance Honda Theatre, 1981). News File TBG Pearl slide 1985.png|Network slide (News File, 1985). TBG Pearl Tuesday Sport slide 1985.png|Network slide (Tuesday Sport, 1985). TBG Pearl slide - Video Fashion 85 - 1985.png|Network slide (Video Fashion 85, 1985). TBG Pearl Gonghei Review 1985 slide.png|Network slide (Gonghei Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl World Review 85 slide 1985.png|Network slide (World Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl slide - Sports Review 85 - 1985.png|Network slide (Sports Review '85, 1985). TBG Pearl slide - Video Fashion News 85 86 - 1985.png|Network slide (Video Fashion News 85/86, 1985). TGB Pearl Shogun 1985.png|Network slide (Shogun, 1985). TBG Pearl slide The Best of The Muppet Show 1985.png|Network slide (The Best of The Muppet Show, 1985). TBG Pearl Late Night Movie slide 1985.png|Network slide (Late Night Movie, 1985). TBG Pearl slide - The 25th Annual Grammy Awards Show - 1985.png|Network slide (The 25th Annual Grammy Awards Show, 1985). Super Tennis Challenge TBG Pearl slide 1986.png|Network slide (Super Tennis Challenge, 1986). TBG Pearl Financial Report slide 1987.png|Network slide (Financial Report, 1987). TBG Pearl slide - Mild Seven variant - Friday Solid Gold - 1987.png|Network slide (Friday Solid Gold, 1987, 1). TBG Pearl slide - Mild Seven Friday Solid Gold - 1987 - 2.png|Network slide (Friday Solid Gold, 1987, 2). TBG Pearl Honda Accord sponsor 1981 1.png|Sponsorship billboard (Honda Accord, 1981, 1). TBG Pearl Honda Accord sponsor 1981 2.png|Sponsorship billboard (Honda Accord, 1981, 2). TBG Pearl - Atlansian Express sponsor tag - 1987.png|Sponsorship billboard (Atlansian Express, 1987). TBG Pearl - Mild Seven sponsor tag - 1987.png|Sponsorship billboard (Mild Seven, 1987). TBG Pearl Studio 930 IVC 1981.png|In-vision continuity (Studio 930, 1981). TBG Pearl screen bug 1985.png|Screenbug (1985). TBG Pearl News Flash slide 1981.png|Network slide (News Flash, 1981). TGB Pearl Seiko clock 1985.png|Network clock (1985). 1989-1994 TBG Jade and Pearl ID - Spring - 1994.png|Network ID (Spring 1994). TBG Jade and Pearl ID - Summer - 1994.png|Network ID (Summer 1994). TBG Jade and Pearl ID - Autumn - 1994.png|Network ID (Autumn 1994). TBG Jade and Pearl ID - Winter - 1994.png|Network ID (Winter 1994). TBG Pearl promo - Red Scorpion - 1990.png|Network promo (Red Scorpion, 1990). TBG Pearl promo - Studio 930 - The Terminator - 1990.png|Network promo (Studio 930, The Terminator, 1990). TBG Pearl promo - Studio 930 - Jagged Edge - 1990.png|Network promo (Studio 930, Jagged Edge, 1990). TBG Pearl promo - Mild Seven Vision of Music - Supersounds - 1990.png|Network promo (Mild Seven Vision of Music, Supersounds, 1990). 1994-2004 2005-present 2016-present Category:Television channels in Gonghei Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Television Broadcasting Gonghei Category:Gonghei Category:Xi'Ang Category:Television